


Broken Promises

by Heaven2003



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, POV Kagami Tsurugi, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven2003/pseuds/Heaven2003
Summary: The ache of her lost love remains in her heart. She has nowhere to go, no one to be with. Her friends support her but the person she need the most is not there.What is left to do now?It is the end after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!- this fic contains major characters deaths, suicidal thoughts and descriptions of suicide commitment.

**✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏**

_Numb_. That's all I felt now as I stood in the graveyard as they buried him. The love of my existence was gone. He was taken away from me. I want to scream, I want to run and stop them but I can't. My feet are frozen to the ground beneath me. _Numb_ , that's all I felt.

  
  


I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. I looked at the person beside me. Her bluebell eyes, glistening with unshed tears. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Kagami. I wish both of you had more time," Marinette whispered tearfully. 

  
  


"I wish that too," I replied as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "We just..didn't have enough time. We had so much to do," I sobbed, I couldn't hold back the tears that I have been holding for the last two days.

  
  


"I know, I know."

  
  


Marinette hugged me to her chest as we both sobbed. "Kagami, promise me that you will come to me when you need someone to talk to. I can't lose you too. I already lost my best friend. I _can't_ lose my other best friend too." She hugged me tighter as if she thought I would dissolve into thin air. 

  
  


"Pinky promise?" she smiled through her tears as she brought her pinky finger.

  
  


"Pinky promise," I said, linking our pinkies. 

  
  


At that moment, I felt like I was six years old again. Playing happily with my best friend in the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Dreaming of falling in love. Getting married to the man I loved. Carrying our children. Unknown of how my dreams would come crashing down before they could be fulfilled. 

  
  
  


**𖧧**

  
  
  


_“Here lies Adrien Agreste,_

_a beloved son, friend and husband”_

  
  


I looked at my husband's tombstone with angry tears streaming down my cheeks. The truth was staring down at me but I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. I know that he isn't gone no matter what they say. I know he will be back.

  
  


_I'm sorry for your loss._

_You have my deepest condolences._

_He was an amazing and kind man._

_May he rest in peace._

  
  


All these words were screaming in my mind. They are all stupid for telling me those things. Why don't they understand that I don't want their sympathies?! I don't need it. Adrien will be back and then everything will be okay. We will try for a baby then. He promised. 

_“I promise, Kagami. I'll always_

_be there to hold you and kiss_

_you. You will never be alone”_

  
  


I know he will be back. Adrien never breaks his promises. I know for sure. He will be back. 

  
  


I trace his name with my fingers. I know he is alive but why won't my tears stop. The tears silently fall down my cheeks. I want them to stop but they won't. 

  
  


" **Please stop**!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. "Please stop.." I pleaded. _"Stop.."_

I felt wetness fall on my shoulders and head. It was raining. It seemed like the sky seemed to be crying with me. It was just a shower at first but now it's downpouring. 

  
  


My vision became blurry due to the tears and heavy rainfall. I felt my body fall on the ground. I had not eaten or slept for the last two days. I couldn't put food in my mouth without the feeling bile rising. 

  
  


"Oh god, Kagami. Are you okay?" I heard a voice speaking, oddly familiar before my body went lax.

  
  
  


**𖧧**

  
  
  


_"Hey Gami~" Adrien sing-songed. "Look over here," he cooed holding a camera._

  
  


_"Noo," I whined, hiding my face behind my hands. "Adrien, stop. You know that I don't like anyone taking pictures of me, ," I huffed._

  
  


_"Come on, babe. You are gorgeous! I could stare at you all day and night but I still won't be tired." Adrien murmured, resting his chin on the curve of her shoulder._

  
  


_"You are so creepy," I laughed, moving away so that I could see my boyfriend's face._

  
  


_"I'm not!" He said, pouting. Giggling, I gave him a chaste kiss on his pouting lips. "Aw, come on.."_

  
  


"Kagami..wake up," spoke a voice oddly familiar. I could hear murmured conversations around me. "Gami, please."

  
  


I slowly opened my eyes but my vision was obstructed by a very bright light. I rubbed eyes with the back of my hand, trying to properly see my surroundings. I could hear soft conversations around me.

  
  


I felt a hand slowly wrap around my shoulder. I felt myself being comforted by the touch and the scent. The scent, so utterly comforting, filled with bakery goodness with a hint of lavender. 

  
  


"What were you thinking, Kagami?" Marinette said, with her voice soft. "You could have gotten sick or worse."

  
  


"What if we didn't decide to go to the cemetery? You could've been there the whole time, unconscious," Luka said, making his presence known.

"I know, I'm sorry." I was so embarrassed that I made my friends worry unnecessarily. 

  
  


"No, we don't want to make you feel guilty but you have to take care of yourself,'' Marinette said, soothingly. Luka nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"You need to take better care of yourself," Marinette sighed.

  
  


"I know."

  
  
  


**𖧧**

  
  
  


My hands trailed the photo frame. I see myself with him, smiling. I was so happy that day at the beach. Happiness seems like such a far off thing now. I don't remember the last time I smiled or laughed. I breathed shakily. My hands trembled as I picked the frame up.

  
  


"Oh, Adrien."

  
  


"I know you are okay," my voice betraying myself. "I know you are alive."

  
  


I hugged the frame to my chest, silently sobbing. No matter what they say, I know he is alive. I know. 

  
  


_What's the point of being in this world if he doesn't exist?_

_No, he is alive._

  
  


I placed the frame back in its place and walked back to my room. _Our_ room. My phone lying on the bed. I picked it up and opened his contact tab. I proceeded to call his cell and it went on voice mail. As always. **_Always._ **

  
  


Why won't he pick my calls? Why?! I so desperately wanted to hear his voice. His sweet yet firm voice which always soothed me, grounded me.

  
  


_Adrien,_ _why won't you pick my_

_calls?_

**_(delivered)_ **

_Please pick up.._

**_(delivered)_ **

_Adrien, please…_

**_(delivered)_ **

I waited a few minutes for him to see my messages but he didn't. He never did. Why Adrien, why?

  
  
  


**𖧧**

  
  
  


I waited for Marinette to get our croissants and coffee from the counter as I sat in an irrelevant coffee shop. It's been three months since I have seen Adrien. He still hasn't picked any of my phone calls or replied to my messages.

  
  


_He is dead, you idiot!_

  
  


_No, shut up! He is not!_

  
  


"...two croissants for you with a macchiato and a tarte tatin for me with a café au latte," her voice trailed.

  
  


"Hey, are you okay?" her hand resting on mine. I nodded jerkily. She looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything. 

  
  


"I hope you are taking care of yourself," she started slowly, looking at me in the eyes. "Please don't even think of lying to me because I can see the dark circles around your eyes."

  
  


"I-I'm trying, Mari," I stuttered. I looked at the two croissants on my plate. Croissants. He loved them so much. 

  
  


"Okay, I can deal with that. But please eat something. For the peace of my mind, please eat." 

  
  


Still looking at my plate, I felt myself going deeper in my headspace. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't eat. How am I supposed to eat when I have no idea whether he has eaten or not. This is wrong. I jerked my hand out of her grasp and dashed out of the Cafe.

  
  
**𖧧**

  
  
  


𝙈𝙖𝙧𝙞 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜..

I heard the ring of my usual ringtone. I wiped the hand on the towel beside the tub. Gently picking up my phone, I stared at the screen with an unexplainable expression. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Not today. Not after what I'm going to do to myself. I rejected the call. I don't want any more distractions.

  
  


𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, I'll text him. If he doesn't reply, this is it. I have waited more than three months. I'm done. I'm done with my life.

  
  


_Adrien,_ _this is the last time I'm going_

_to text you._

**_(delivered)_ **

_I'm done with my life._

**_(delivered)_ **

_What's the point of living if you_

_don't want me anymore._

**_(delivered)_ **

_I'm sorry and goodbye._

**_(delivered)_ **

  
  


I released the breath I was holding. I waited a few minutes for him to reply, for him to stop me from doing this. A lone tear slipped down my cheek. But as always, there was nothing. As always. 

  
  


_**Mari calling...** _

  
  


"Please mari, not now," I pleaded, my tears streaming down in full force. "Don't, please don't." I switched my phone off and threw it on the other side of the bathroom. I watched as it shattered into pieces. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on either side of the tub.

Slowly, I slipped inside the tub until only my head was above the water. "I'm sorry." I dunked my head inside the water and held my breath. I could feel my lungs burning in agony but I did nothing. Nothing at all. My body begged me to stop it but I wanted this to be my very end. I felt water penetrate my lungs as the burning sensation increased. Slowly I closed my eyes and let the eternal sleep take over me.

**✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏**

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? This is my first time with angst so I was a bit apprehensive about writing and posting this. But I learned a lot through this. 
> 
> Say hi to me on Twitter or dm me on Instagram. Links below!!!
> 
> Twitter: [@heavie_tk](https://twitter.com/heavie_tk?s=09)   
> Instagram: [heavie_mlb03](https://instagram.com/heavie_mlb03?igshid=1l5lfvod99wg6)


End file.
